


Not Just Hair

by lorir_writes



Series: Quarantine Diaries [5]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Carla fails to understand that, sometimes, a trivial thing to her means a lot to Logan.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Quarantine Diaries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908070
Kudos: 1





	Not Just Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write customizable LIs with fewer descriptions so every reader can picture their own LI, but I’ve been dying to write a good description of my gorgeous black Logan. And for my submission to @choicescocappreciationweek, I wrote this piece as a tribute to the LI with my favorite hairstyle.

**_May 2020_ **

Carla smiles once her last tutee of the day disconnected from the video chat. Being a tutor for kids isn’t exactly new to her, since she has experience as mentor during her girl scouts years. When Langston University sent the evacuation warning to all residence halls due to the pandemic, she saw online tutoring as an opportunity to make some money and keep studying aside from her online classes.

Lifting up her arms, she stretches her limbs and back when the sound of things falling in the bathroom calls her attention.

“Shit…” A familiar baritone voice mumbles followed by the sound of more things falling off the counter.

“Logan?”

“Yeah?” He shouts.

“Everything okay in there?”

“Sort of…”

 _Sort of?!_ Her brows furrow in confusion and she stands up, marching to the bathroom. “What’s that supposed to–” She trails off as she looks at the beauty products scattered on the sink and on the floor and a very clueless Logan with his dark curls looking away too disheveled. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry… I was going to put everything back later.” He rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “I was just looking for your hand mirror.”

“Why do you need my hand mirror?”

“Because I’m going to cut my hair.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! I mean, look at this.” He threads his fingers through his small curls and the growing hair on the sides and the back, messing his hair up even more. “It doesn’t look good. And it’s not like I can go to a barbershop now.”

“Sweetie, it isn’t bad enough for you to think that cutting your hair on your own is a good idea.”

“Babe, the fade is all gone and the sides are uneven!” He points to his hair.

“Have you even cut your hair before?”

“No…”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t cut your own hair,” she replies and turns away.

A line forms between his brows as he kneels down to pick up the products. But while he’s organizing the bathroom counter again, an idea comes to him. Once he puts everything back in its place, he leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. He watches Carla preparing a salad for a couple of minutes and hugs her from behind, nuzzling her shoulder.

“Logan!” She screams in surprise and drops the salad servers on the floor.

His arms press her back tighter against his torso. The sound of chuckle muffled on her crook her neck brings a tiny smile to her lips, but she quickly composes herself. “Stop doing that! Do you know what could happen if I had a knife in my hand?”

“Yup. That’s why I waited until you started mixing.”

“Go sit over there.” She scowls at him playfully.

He sits across the table, looking at her. “Do you need help with lunch?”

“No, I’m almost done.”

“Can we talk while you finish?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I want you to cut my hair.”

“What?!” She turns around to face him.

“You heard what I said.”

She stares at him for a moment before speaking. “I’m not going to do it.”

“Come on, babe. Just cut the sides a little. We can work on the fading effect later.”

“No.”

“Babes…”

“I said no. Why are you insisting on this?”

“Because I want to cut my hair at a barber like I usually do and you said no to letting him come here,” he nags.

“Of course I did! We’re in lockdown, Logan! The whole world is in lockdown. Staying safe is more important than the way your hair looks.”

“Oh, sure! That’s so easy for you to say.” He scoffs. “You, with your long and shiny straight hair, might not get it, but it took me a long time to find a barber who could give me a haircut I actually like without making look like a dumbass trying to pass up as a white boy.”

Carla freezes. Logan wouldn’t care about something like this if it wasn’t truly important to him. This is clearly not _just_ a haircut.

“I know it’s selfish to think about hair in times like this but this sucks!” His shoulders slump and he looks down his hands.

“It really does…” She saunters over to him and cups his face with both hands. “I’m sorry. I love your hair and this haircut is so you.” She leans in and kisses his forehead. “I should’ve noticed how meaningful this is to you.”

“It’s okay. We all rely on our privilege sometimes.” He says, resting his head against her stomach as his arms encircle her thighs. “Sorry that I called you out. It’s a defense mechanism.”

“I needed to hear it.” Carla idly caresses the soft curls on the top of his head when an idea hits her. “Do you still want to do this?”

“What? Cutting my hair?”

She nods.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Let’s have lunch and we’ll see what we can do about it.”

##  **…**

Logan’s knee bounces up and down while he sits on Carla’s bench, looking at himself thought her vanity dresser mirror with his top hair tied in two fluffy pigtails. He glances at his girlfriend on the laptop. To prepare herself, she has been researching on the internet for at least three hours watching hair tutorials, reading blog of black barbers and hairstylists, always pausing to take notes. He doesn’t want to hurt her feelings, but his patience with her perfectionism is running thin. He scratches his stubble nervously. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let her in charge. _Chill… if this doesn’t end up well, I can still call my barber and sneak out whenever she starts studying. She won’t even notice._

Just then, a message pings on her phone and she smiles. Sitting up, she puts on her mask, a pair of shoes, and goes straight to the door.

“I’ll be right back,” she says, leaving his loft.

“You what?!”

But before he could say anything, she’s gone. He goes to the window to check which direction she’s going, then stops himself. _Shit…_ He stares at the reflection of those dumb pigtails and pinches the bridge of his nose. _Ah, Logan… The things you let her do to you because you’re in love._

A few minutes later, she opens the door with a huge smile on her face and a bag of what seems to be a cosmetics brand. “Okay, we’re ready to start.”

“Now?!”

“What do you mean ‘now’?”

 _Shit! Don’t hurt her feelings. You asked for this. She’s just trying to help._ "I thought you wouldn’t do it today since you left me waiting for so long.“

"Sorry. I just wanted to be sure.” She explains as she steps closer to him. “I got everything we need to do this. Now sit tight.” She turns him over to the vanity dresser mirror.

“Do I still have to wear these?” He points to the pigtails annoyed.

“Yes. I’m not cutting the top, remember?”

 _Thank goodness!_ "Okay…“

"Great. Let’s do it.”

Picking up his hair clipper, Carla does a little line to use as a guide and starts removing the excess on one side, on the back of his head, and the other side. She works slowly, changing the combs and blades as the trimmer moves down his neck.

Logan still looks a little tense but does his best not to show it. Worst case scenario, she will mess up his hair and get upset, but whatever. She means well. Besides, hair grows back. It doesn’t matter.

She puts the hair clipper down and picks up a hand mirror. “Take a look.”

He turns his head from one side to another, analyzing her handiwork. _Holy shit, she did it!_ "Huh…“

"What?” She chews on a cuticle.

“It looks good.”

“Really?” Her eyes go wide.

He smiles seeing the relief in her eyes. “Yeah. You didn’t try to overdo it, the fading effect is subtle but good. I like it.”

She squeals excitedly, then stops. “You’re not lying to make me feel better, are you?”

“I would never.”

She purses her lips.

“Okay, maybe I would. But this really looks nice.” He takes the small towel off his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We’re not finished.”

“We’re not?”

“No, silly! Now we’re getting to the fun part!” She grabs the bag of cosmetics, takes his hand, and pulls him to the bathroom.

She washes his hair, moisturizes, and applies a conditioner then rinses the products out. When she’s done, he dries out his hair carefully and allows her to continue. She applies a hair wax, the leave-in he likes and his afro hair comb to help loosen up his curls. When she’s done, he looks at the mirror again and smirks to himself. “Well, hello there, handsome!”

Carla bursts out laughing.

“You’re laughing, but you can’t deny it. I look hot.”

She wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “You always look hot to me, you goof.”

Logan turns around to face her and brushes her growing bangs away from her eyes. “Thank you for doing this. You’re amazing.”

“You’re welcome, love.” She beams and rises on her toes to kiss him.


End file.
